


Incompatible

by Moe89



Category: Ragnarok (TV 2020)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: Dal testo:"Guardando suo fratello, Magne non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi da chi avesse preso. Laurits era sempre stato così diverso da lui e da sua madre, così incredibilmente lontano da loro."
Kudos: 9





	Incompatible

**_INCOMPATIBLE_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Guardando suo fratello, Magne non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi da chi avesse preso. Laurits era sempre stato così diverso da lui e da sua madre, così incredibilmente lontano da loro.  
Quando le persone li vedevano insieme faticavano a credere che fossero fratelli e Magne capiva bene il perché. Laurits era quel tipo di ragazzo che affascinava e preoccupava insieme, come un fiammifero acceso in bilico vicino ad una pozza di benzina.  
Sembrava sempre sul punto di fare qualcosa di terribile, eppure, contemporaneamente le persone non potevano evitare di adorarlo. Chiunque lo avesse attorno rimaneva come ammaliato dai suoi modi, ipnotizzato dalla sua parlantina.  
Magne per questo in parte lo aveva sempre invidiato. Lui che con le parole non era mai stato bravo. Lui che veniva evitato quasi da tutti, che spaventava la gente per la sua stazza, che costringeva chi gli stava attorno a muoversi con attenzione, come in presenza di un animale feroce. Lui che era sempre stato considerato il soggetto problematico.  
Eppure, nonostante le differenze che li dividevano, Magne aveva sempre pensato di poter contare su Laurits in caso di necessità. Era pur sempre suo fratello dopotutto e, anche se aveva un modo tutto suo di dimostrare il suo affetto alle persone, Magne era certo che sarebbe stato disposto a tutto per aiutarlo. O almeno lo sperava.  
Perché a Laurits aveva sempre voluto bene, ma a volte aveva l’impressione che se il rapporto fra fratelli era un legame complicato a prescindere, il loro tendeva ad esserlo in maniera particolare.  
A volte, Magne aveva come l’impressione che il Laurits che conosceva non fosse quello vero; aveva l’impressione che Laurits indossasse una maschera in sua presenza da tutta la vita, come se ogni suo gesto, ogni sua parola fossero il risultato perfettamente calcolato di un’attenta analisi. Come se il vero Laurits fosse una creatura oscura e caotica, terribilmente feroce e distante da lui.  
Quando ci pensava, Magne si ritrovava sempre con una strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco, una sorta di stretta spiacevole che sembrava volergli dire che sì, aveva ragione, che lui Laurits non lo conosceva affatto. Che lui Laurits non lo avrebbe mai conosciuto.  
E allora Magne reagiva nell’unico modo che conosceva: arrabbiandosi. E così finivano per litigare e il loro rapporto andava incrinandosi ancora e ancora, sempre di più. E così finivano per litigare e in Magne la paura che forse in fondo se non conosceva affatto Laurits era perché Laurits non era interessato a farsi conoscere da lui, diventava una certezza inconfutabile.   



End file.
